El código
by Esciam
Summary: Pensamientos de Sirius sobre su relación con Lily y James Potter.


**Para: **yunnmello en LJ a la que le pedí que me diera otras opciones, y con ella, llegamos a esto, en el mundo de Harry Potter que es de la JK…

**El código**

Sirius podía ser acusado de muchas cosas con razón. Imprudente, burlón, distraído… pero de lo que no se le podía acusar era de desleal.

De acuerdo, muchos Slytherin y, entre esos su familia, podrían decir que era uno de los peores traidores a la sangre que habría jamás. Pero Sirius sabía que eso no era ser desleal, porque él había podido decidir qué quería para sí mismo, y ser leal a ello. Las amistades de Hogwarts, esas que hizo cuando el Sombrero lo envió a Gryffindor cuando todos, como él, habían creído que iba a ser un Slytherin; le hicieron ver que podía decidir qué quería para él. ¡Y así lo hizo!

Sirius había empezado a seguir un código de honor, un estricto código que lo hacía recordar ser leal a los amigos, la familia que lo recibió con cariño, a sus principios e ideas…

Entre esas reglas del código, se encontraba la que la hacía prohibida para él. Porque, ¡Maldito fuera! ¿¡Tenía que enamorarse precisamente de ella! Algunas chicas suspiraban por él. Otras se sentían atraídas, aunque se hacían las que no porque no era el prototipo de novio. Sirius nunca había querido a ninguna, por lo que eso de buscar novia nunca le interesó.

De hecho, ni siquiera le pareció tan interesante Lily Evans, por más que James parecía siempre tan avisado en encontrar algo guapo en ella. Más cuando por fin empezaron a salir. Más aún cuando salieron de Hogwarts y siguieron juntos… y no supo cuando, pero de repente él no necesitó de que James dijera algún cumplido que hacía sonrojarse a Lily, para saber que lo que él decía estaba ahí.

Sirius un día fue consciente de que sabía mucho de lo bueno que tenía Lily, algunos defectos también (y mucho de ello no le importaba. Es más, hasta llegaban a ser de esas cosas que lo hacían sentirse divertido). También empezó a darse cuenta de que le encantaba la mirada que ella le hacía, cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban de exasperación antes de lanzarle alguno de sus sermones.

Sirius siempre terminaba riendo alegre al verla irradiando energía de esa manera, y ella se ponía aún más enojada y sonrosada. Su risa cuando por fin caía, después de intentar hacerse la dura con él y sus bromas, eran la razón por la que no dejaba de molestarla. Además, no podía evitar abrazarla en algún momento de esas discusiones. Era la mejor manera de que Lily se relajara, porque su cuerpo se rendía con las caricias, y él y James lo sabían. Era una de sus más grandes defensas para vérselas con la ira de la pelirroja, en esos momentos cuando su cabello rojo parecían llamas de lo furiosa que se ponía por pequeñeces.

A él no le importaba demasiado que a veces se diera cuenta de que Lily tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, y hasta sentir un subidón de adrenalina en alguno de esos abrazos. Tenía un muy buen cuerpo, claro… un cuerpo solo de James, también. Sin embargo, Sirius era hombre, y no era desleal el ver, tocar e imaginar solo un poco ¿no?

Pero lo que sí empezó a importarle fue cuando esperaba verla entrar en donde estuviera, porque su corazón daba un vuelco cuando lo hacía. Ella le sonreía con los labios y en la mirada al verlo, siempre. Pudieron dejar de pelear menos y bromear más. Sus discusiones pasaron de ser acaloradas, a ser hechas por pura y mutua diversión. Lily pudo relajarse más gracias a él, Sirius aprendió a ser más maduro y comedido gracias a ella.

James decía que Lily había logrado con ellos lo que todas las personas con cierta posición de mando había querido: que se comportaran. Sirius decía que simplemente los había amansado.

Él no era tonto, era leal a sí mismo y ya lo sabía poco antes de que ellos se casaran: Amaba a Lily Evans. Sin embargo, también sabía que ella amaba a James, que James era como su hermano, los Potter su familia y, por lo tanto, el código lo decía: Nada con Lily. No le era difícil. Ella era feliz, James era feliz, él era feliz. Ni siquiera sentía culpa por ello. Jamás haría nada con sus sentimientos. Haría de su moto su chica, haría más cosas en la orden y se ocuparía de sus asuntos. Punto.

Podía con los abrazos de ella, las caricias, las risas, la complicidad sin que su cuerpo fuera a más, traicionándole. Ese cuerpo era de Lily, la prometida de James… Y cuando las cosas con Voldermort estaban peor, pudo consolarla como un amigo cuando se dejaba ser débil; porque intentaba ser fuerte para James.

Sin embargo, algo empezó a pasar. Sus abrazos, se dio cuenta Sirius, empezaron a ser más estrechos y largos. Sus bromas, sus comentarios, sus ideas y hasta los momentos de debilidad, empezaron a ser más. Y solo con él…

Sirius se dio cuenta de que, en esos meses, Lily lo veía más, sonreía más cuando él llegaba. Se sonrojaba y quitaba la mirada. Empezaron a hacer más misiones juntos, planear estrategias juntos. A veces ni necesitaban de James para poder estar siempre en paz, cuando él había sido indispensable para que sus discusiones no terminaran a la larga en verdaderas peleas. De hecho, era placentero para ella tenerle cerca, haciendo bromas aunque gente moría. Había empezado a tener más contacto físico, y con eso se calmaba y él también. Un abrazo, tomarse la mano, más subidones de adrenalina para Sirius y menos control sobre su cuerpo… y eso no solo lo asustó a él. De mutuo acuerdo, sin decirse nada, sacaron a relucir su código implícito: ser leales. Ella era Lily Potter, y era más que obvio que seguía amando a James. Y él era Sirius "Canuto" Black, que solo le faltaba cambiarse el apellido para poder ser ante la ley hermano de James.

Los dos empezaron a no verse más de lo necesario. Nunca estar a solas. Hablar con la gente del grupo, y referirse al otro solo si era necesario… y Sirius se moría por dentro. Por primera vez, empezó a sentir deseos reales de estar con ella.

Ya no era feliz solo porque James lo era, al menos, todo lo que lo podía ser estando en guerra. La amaba casi desde que iniciaron Hogwarts, y para él Lily era la única, su esposa y compañera. Con la pelirroja junto a él, la guerra no era tan terrible para su amigo. Pero Sirius sabía que Lily ya no era tan feliz como James. Y eso hizo que la pelirroja se uniera más aún a su esposo, alejándose de Sirius. Abrazando a James, pero sin poder dejar de mirarlo de reojo una que otra vez, con culpa.

James creyó que alguna gran discusión había pasado entre ellos, sin que él se hubiera enterado. Varias veces intentó "amigarlo", por más que ellos insistían en que todo estaba bien. Hasta fueron a misión solos, para que se tranquilizara. Sirius y ella casi no se habían hablado, pero Lily no se alejó cuando él se acercó y le calentó las manos con las suyas. Era invierno… solo era por eso. Nunca más hicieron misiones ellos solos.

Cuando James llegó un día, radiante, para decirle que comiera con todos los merodeadores en la casa; tentándolo con algo fuera de esa guerra, ser normales y pasarla bien. Él dijo que no, que debía tomar una guardia. Por eso, no estuvo cuando ellos dieron la noticia del embarazo de Lily.

Cuando lo supo, no pudo más que alegrarse, abrazar a Lily, también a James y dar una gran sonrisa. No, no le dolía. Solo estaba enojado con sigo mismo, por no poder alegrarse al ver que Lily se veía de nuevo muy feliz. Aunque siempre lo mirara con cierta culpa.

Sirius maldijo su suerte y su código con vehemencia. Una voz le empezó a decir, esa voz que tenía cuando era un niño Black que esperaba ir a Slytherin; que él la podría tener. Que ella también lo amaba, y que él no tendría que dormir todas las noches con frío y miedo de morir solo. Peleando sí pero, en última instancia, solo. Hacía tiempo que Sirius no sentía envidia de James. Pero el ver a Lily esperando un hijo de él, le hizo imaginar que bien pudo haber sido su bebé. Dormir todas las noches con Lily, discutir con ella y terminar de hacerlo cuando la pelirroja se riera sin querer. Poder besarla, poder tocarla y hacer más bebés con ella…

Alguna vez se golpeó la cabeza con la pared, recordando que James era como su hermano, y debía dejar de pensar en dormir y despertar con Lily en su cama.

Para cuando Harry nació, Lily ya podía hablar con él, discutir y reír como si nada hubiera pasado. Sirius también hacía como que nada hubiera pasado. Pero, cuando llegaba a su cama, solo… volvía a maldecirse por imaginarse a Lily con él en esa cama, acalorada por no discusiones, sino por despertarle otra clase de pasión.

¡Maldito fueras, Sirius Black! Se decía, cuando osaba olvidarse solo un instante que James era el esposo de ella.

Quiso a Harry casi como si fuera suyo, y ser su padrino era lo más lógico, claro. La guerra se recrudecía, pero en cierta forma eso lo ayudaba a dejar de pensar en lo que deseaba estar con Lily, en lo que quería y culpable que se sentía con James. No, había mortifagos que descubrir, una batalla que llevar a cabo. No había tiempo para esas cursilerías. Lily y James empezaron a pedirle que hiciera menos guardias y misiones… él se responsabilizó de más aún.

Por eso, cuando supo que el que no debía ser nombrado iba a por sus amigos, cualquier cosa que complicara sus sentimientos por ellos ya no importaba. Debía protegerlos. Y Merlin sabía que él seguía teniendo "sangre Black" en las venas. No se podía confiar, los mortifagos podrían usar lo que sentía por Lily como arma. Por eso mejor le dejó el _fidelio _a Colagusano.

¡Su peor error en la vida, y como se desgarraba el alma por ello!

Creyó que hacía lo mejor por Lily, en verdad lo creyó… Le fue leal, sí sí lo fue… ¡El Maldito de Peter era el espía! No él, él sí les fue leal. Soy inocente, soy inocente…

Sirius se durmió esa última noche, y al día siguiente, un gran perro lanudo lo haría por él.

**OoOoO**

Y eso fue. Espero que les gustara en algo, gracias por el beteo y ayuda con los personajes de sara_f_black en LJ y nada les cuesta comentar.

Chau!


End file.
